megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
David Storm
: "Thanks from my help Geo my only life is to be free as an Lizardis nature" : ―David, Mega Man Star Force 4 David Storm known as Rinji Miura (りんじ みうら Miura Rinji) In Japan and as David Storm in the english version. Is a character That appears in Mega Man Star Force 4 David is 11 years old and She serves as the second deuteragonist at points to Geo Omega-Xis David his FM-Ian is Edward and can EM-Wave change to Red Shield Personality David is happy and humoristic and has an strong relation ship after heading earth. He is autistic and has MCDD which as result that he is Hyper during his mind. He was in his first prior not really interested in his Father Abel But at her death he gives an emotional change to him. David is in his first days by Geo not really interest in him. But by his technologic he gives an Blue Blaze Carrier to him. David is childlish and is very not really smart. That's why he has an lifebuoy that he is scared that he can't swim David is even stronger then Geo and Omega-Xis by his FM-Snake Edward that mades by his two an rematch at battle. By his believe he gives Geo an change. David watching crime channels and try to help solved cold cases during his world. David has an crazy and eanthousiastic personality.His similarity is an difference between Zack and Eugene. Game History In the games, David is called an detective she met Geo when he kipnapped his Father Kelvin To operate the crystal of Lizardion Omega-Xis and Geo is very miss communicating that he saves the world by Solo Later it is too late Lamento de la rouge Slams an sword to his leg by his Edward Wizard and he is wounded. Rogue comes as second guy takes the crystal of Lizardis and is escaping. David Regrets Geo later at the hospital David Watch Sonia with his song Can't stop the loneliness. Geo takes flowers by his regrets. He hopes that he was his friend. David says that he will take the crystal of Lizardis to take peace of the planet Mu Because David is an descendant of Lizardion Geo sees tears that he has ever doing great things as him and Sonia But by his song Can't stop the loneliness. Geo says that Sonia is her girlfriend. David is jealous. Geo asks to David to become in his concert. After David healness by his leg. He become to the concert. He was in love. But David become not betrayed by Sonia. After his song. The rainbow is coming. Subaru and David become´s eating sandwich´s after his concert Claud comes at sitplace. He says that Geo has an relation to David as joke. David is angry at Claud and go away for her. Geo is an little bit angry at Claud and says why that. Claud is bullied Geo at his time that he has an new friend. Claud walks away. David is enjoy Sonia at his party. But later Cancer Bubble attacks the place. David and Sonia alert Geo and later Cancer Bubble is defeated. David is in love of Sonia by anger of Geo. David come in talking by Bob copper why he lost his Father. David thinks weird and says what her job is. David is an detective with his Wizard Edward. Bob is scared by that Wizard Snake. But David says to Bob that it is her brother mate. Later David standing in friends by Bob and mades an primative team. Later Geo comes in conflict by Gorus Panda And is infected by Amy An day later David and Bob sees Virusses in building The Glassoris And mading an fight between Gorus Panda. Red Shield comes in the same conflict with Mega Man That he must rescue Amy. As Gorus is escaping The Glassoris building David sees Amy wounded. Amy says that he must has seeing Lamento de la rouge And says that compactible Wizard has met an human in her place. Subaru says who is her. Amy says that it is an mystery. David will help her but he is not in love with her. In the second story David comes in Sun Palm City where Subaru and other people playing an summer vacation. David can´t swim. Geo finds that he is crazy but David says why he has take an lifebuoy. Later at the campfire David says to Sonia that he has an influence by his good powers as Red Shield Sonia knows at David that he has good brotherband with Edward later as David and Sonia is almost kissing. An angry Geo comes in the front. Sonia have regrets with Geo and David made an worst friendship at Geo and becomes rivals David is in sadness and would be good friends but it is very dissapointed. Sonia says the next morning that he likes both of them. David has an nightmare before that. And don´t knows that 2 boys is an problem around them. That morning Sonia founding an sunflower named Sun Sonia feels Sun as an baby FM-Iam Geo sees that Sun has an weird face. Sun become overpowered. And an day later Sun transformates into an Sun Heather and is very strong. David wants to defeat this FM-Ian but only Geo can't defeat then. Later as Sun Heather is defeated Sun Heather changes to sun. And sees Geo Sonia and David as an powerfull human. Same as Lyra Omega-Xis and Edward. MegaMan Battle Network Blue SX David mades an short appearence in MegaMan Battle Network Blue SX. He is placed in the wrong timeline to TimeMan.EXE later Lan contact him by Dentech City. But he don't knows his generation and has between an Gap then. Later David mades for Lan good that he is in the past where he is not born. Later Lan and Yuichiro turning David to Netopia and he knows that he is not an human for the real world. Later as MegaMan.EXE has contact him he sawing TimeMan.EXE and an Timehole. He knows that he mades an Time Remover from the future and past. As MegaMan.EXE defeated TimeMan MegaMan.EXE is still good friends with David. And has sending by the good timeline. Where he gets his real good friends with it. Biography Relationships. David has the same crush by Geo and that is Sonia. Geo and David mades there an quarrel but Geo mades his full love of Sonia true. With anger of Geo. In the first time of the game Geo don't knows that there is an second ancient culture there in the world be there by Mu And that is Lizardion. That's why Geo never met David after Megaman Starforce 1 2 and 3. David is good wizard friends with Edward Where has big trained under virus chaos and Wave enemys. Other Media. Anime Main Article: David Storm (anime) David alongside with Edward are the second deuterargonist of the MegaMan Star Force Blaze Anime which loosely adapts the events of the Video Games with significant deviations Manga Main Article: David Storm (manga) David is the second deuterargonist with Edward against for Red Shield. Appearence David has dark red hair and an Short longer sweather with fingerpoints an vintage jacked with long tail and an old blue pants he has Red shoes and an belt. Etymology Gallery Trivia * By his Otokonoko Style and his helpless styles he is much ascociated as an Shotacon character * David is an style mix to Eugune Chaud and Baryl in Megaman battle network. * Subaru briefly says often Rinji Kun because by his likes as an best friend. And enough better then Bud Bison and Zack Temple. * David says in Japanese version to Geo Subaru Nii Chan thoughout Subaru is not an relative friend by her. But that change to David. He says that when he is one year younger then him. That he is an relative friend. Later at the final sequence of the game. He likes David as an very good friend. By his only descendant at Lizardion. * David is the second Star Force character who has cut her brotherband with Geo twice. * On 14 October 2019. Game designer Maarten says in a report at his Daycare that David is her first autistic MegaMan Star Force character that he created. During is hyper and provocative behaviour is also included that he have MCDD Maarten has both this discorder. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Humans Category:Project-TC Category:Males